


even if i try, i can't compete

by miyatsm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marking, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyatsm/pseuds/miyatsm
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi was not one to be possessive but Miya Atsumu brought it out of him.  Something about the latter made him want to claim ownership--that every single inch of Atsumu’s body was only his.Or, Miya Atsumu is a blind, pining son of a bitch, and Sakusa Kiyoomi is contented (or he likes to say that to himself) with just sex.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	even if i try, i can't compete

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting something like... _this_ so pls,,,, be nice

Sakusa Kiyoomi was not one to be possessive but Miya Atsumu brought it out of him. Something about the latter made him want to claim ownership--that every single inch of Atsumu’s body was only his. His to mark, bruise, and touch. That Miya was his personal slave, a useless one at that only there for his enjoyment and pleasure.

“You’re actually so pathetic, aren’t you?” Sakusa lifted Miya’s face with his right hand, his other hand teasing his nipples. “Enjoying all this. Me owning you, me making you my braindead toy.” To which Miya simply nodded, moaning at the same time. “You’re sir’s little slut, mhm?” Sakusa caressed his cheek, only to slap his face once. “Use your words, slut.”

“Yes, sir, fuck.” Miya was crying as he looked at Sakusa in the eye. Whenever he cried, Sakusa always thought he was the prettiest. “You’re being so good, baby.” That was all he said before he stroked Miya’s cock. 

Atsumu was coming undone before him, his cheeks being stained by his tears, sweat trailing down his neck, and his legs shaking due to his sensitivity. Miya was absolutely captivating in that state, and it took Sakusa his whole conscience to not just fuck him then and there. He was so sensitive, that applying pressure to the tip of his cock elicited a breathy moan from his mouth. 

“Get on your knees,”

Kiyoomi didn’t need to say it again as Atsumu quickly placed himself on his knees, sniffing while he stared up at Sakusa. _So pretty_ was all Sakusa thought, while he stroked his cock. “Be a good boy and suck on it for me, will you?” He asked with a sickeningly sweet voice. “Yes, sir.”

Sakusa moaned once Miya’s tongue touched his cock. Miya’s mouth full of precum was a sight, most definitely. He could cum right then and there and he would get to see Miya take it all in like the slut he was. He would even get to see Miya try to swallow it all in, and stick his tongue out after, completely ruined by his cum.

Miya was beyond ruined once Sakusa came into his mouth.

___________________________

“Was I too rough today?” Sakusa asked while he covered himself in his blanket, staring at Miya who was jumping into his jeans. “Nah, it was good, Omi-kun.” he chuckled, “I’ll go now.”

Truth be told, Sakusa didn’t want Miya to leave just yet. They had sex and the first thing he did was stand up and wiggle into his sweatshirt, laughing awkwardly while he did. It wounded Sakusa (more than he liked to admit) and he wished this whole… set-up would just disappear and he could actually _be_ with Atsumu after everything.

The set-up was simple. Sex _is_ sex, definitely no strings attached to not affect the team dynamics they have with MSBY. Things were good. Both of them got to release sexual frustrations on each other all while not having to face the commitment sex came if you were perhaps in a relationship.

Well at least at the beginning that was the case. 

But there was only so much Kiyoomi could tolerate. Could see, could feel--until he finally caved and broke. 

He was irrevocably in love with Miya Atsumu, like it or not. 

Loving Atsumu was a whiplash of emotions stacked upon one another, and it came with a lot of cons. Exhibit A: Atsumu was in love. Not with him. God, how could Atsumu love someone as bland… someone as controlling as him, when he could be head over heels for a former teammate (named Kita Shinsuke) that was (almost like) a god.

Kita was amazing and even Sakusa saw that. 

How could he compete?

___________________________

The answer was simple.

He didn’t compete, nor did he want to compete. 

Kita Shinsuke was a whole league away from him, and he knew that more than anyone in the world. 

So he instead chose to win in simple battles. 

He owned Atsumu in bed, showed him who’s in charge and who he should listen to. He marked Atsumu everywhere to show people he’s his. He did everything he could possibly do to win even just by an inch against Atsumu’s greatest love.

___________________________

Miya was beautiful.

Sakusa pushes deep inside Atsumu, earning a wanton moan escaping Miya’s lips. He always thought Atsumu was gorgeous taking in his cock, his legs shaking all while his lips were parted and eyes closed out of pleasure. 

Beautiful, that’s what he was.

He didn’t get to hold Atsumu until he fell asleep and that’s okay. He compensated by fucking him senseless every night.

He didn’t get to kiss him slowly, kiss him with love and everything. But that’s okay. He got to touch him everywhere, grope him here and there, and leave marks and bruises on his body.

He didn’t get to say I love you.

That wasn’t okay but what could he do? He was just Saksua Kiyoomi… he couldn’t compete now, or ever. 

Miya was crying once Sakusa was fucking him senseless. His face was covered by his tears as Sakusa slapped him, degraded him, and reminded him how much of a whore he was. Tears ran down Miya’s face as Sakusa hastened his pace, which left the both of them cumming.

___________________________

Miya ended their arrangement once he asked Kita out.

Sakusa couldn’t compete.


End file.
